


baby, i can make you work

by niallcentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallcentric/pseuds/niallcentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't exercise with Niall around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, i can make you work

“I really don’t want to,” Niall heard Harry mumble.

He was kneeling on the carpeted floor in their living room, staring disdainfully at the ground like it was to blame. At least, that’s how he looked last time Niall checked. Niall found himself enthralled in a bag of crisps he hadn’t put down since their trip to the market earlier that afternoon. He munched delightfully, leaning back against the arm of the couch while his boyfriend was faced with a battle of will power.

“So don’t,” he said, if only to humor him.

“But I should,” the curly-haired lad continued.

“Yeah, you should,” Niall licked the salt off his fingers. Niall encouraged Harry’s exercising any day. Watching the strong muscles in his arms flex, seeing the sweat trail down his bare, worked torso and hearing the tired gasps – yeah, Niall was all for _that_. But Harry was never motivated to work out, always whining and complaining about not wanting to put forth the effort but knowing that it’d pay off in the long run.

He tried to appease Harry by praising him afterwards, boasting about how fit his boyfriend was and that all the other lads would be jealous. _“You look so good like that, babe,”_ he would say as Harry labored through his sit-ups. The muscles in his abdomen would tighten and curl and Niall just wanted to eat him. It’d gotten to the point where Harry exercised less often at their flat and more so at the gym where he was supposed to because Niall couldn’t keep his hands off him and he never got anything done.

Niall tried tagging along with him once, innocently stating that he wanted to work out too and figured it’d save them both time by going together. Harry had eyed him warily but relented, unable to say no as Niall trailed after him like a lost puppy. He was okay for the first fifteen minutes, opting to use the treadmill since it looked the least tedious. But he wasn’t able to concentrate long before his eyes wandered to Harry like magnets, spotting him towards the back of the gym with a trainer as he lifted weights. There was a deep concentration on Harry’s face and Niall could almost hear the grunts from where he stood, momentarily forgetting that a treadmill required _movement_ and nearly tripped off the back of it.

They’d almost gotten caught five minutes later in the locker room, Niall sucking generous bruises into Harry’s naked hipbones as he leaned against the wall, head tossed back and his moans reverberating off the shower walls with his hands tangled and tugging desperately in the blonde boy’s hair.

“ _Niall,_ ” Harry whined pathetically, breaking Niall out of his trance.

“ _Harry,_ ” Niall whined back, frowning when he realized his crisps were gone. He tilted the bag up, catching the remnants in his mouth before crumpling it and tossing it onto the cushions. He finally risked a glance at the boy on the floor who looked nothing short of a six-year-old being forced to do something he didn’t want to do.

“Tell me I should exercise,” Harry demanded, green eyes large and wild.

“You should exercise,” Niall told him.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. That obviously hadn’t worked. “Say it again, but make it sound sexy.”

Niall bit back a laugh. “Work those muscles, baby,” he purred, the words flowing smooth like liquid velvet in a way that always made Harry shiver. He once said Niall could ask him to jump off a bridge with a tone like that and he would.

Harry’s shoulders slumped, his lips following with them into a pout. He looked to the floor, then back at Niall. “Do I get a prize?”

Niall tilted his head, considering. Harry huffed another pout, a warning that he was impatient, and Niall grinned. He slid from the couch onto the ground and slinked towards Harry, whose pupils were already beginning to grow. Niall laughed silently to himself. His boyfriend was so easy. He crawled past Harry, who made a noise of objection as Niall avoided any contact, and laid down in front of him. He crossed his arms over his stomach and looked at Harry, waiting. Harry raised his eyebrows, smirking at the position and eyeing Niall’s long, thin body that was on display before him. Niall felt violated just from the dirty look on his face and rolled his eyes before crooking a finger, urging the younger boy towards him.

Harry rose to his hands and crept over top of him, throwing a leg over his small waist. Niall lifted an arm and tugged on the collar of Harry’s tank top, jerking him down. Harry caught his balance by placing both hands on either side of Niall’s face, holding himself up. Niall could feel Harry’s warm breath fanning over his cheeks. He released the fabric from his grip, ghosting a quick finger over Harry’s exposed collarbone before letting go completely.

He gestured vaguely, “Alright, get to it.”

Harry frowned, confusion clear on his face. Niall motioned to his arms with a pointed look and Harry was taken aback. “What, right _here_?” he asked.

Niall nodded, a pleasant smile stretching across his lips. “Just go with me on it.”

Harry still looked adorably confused but he went along with it anyway and lifted himself up into a proper push-up stance, hovering above his boyfriend who grinned cattishly up at him. As he lowered himself, he felt the familiar burn in his arms from the exertion. When his chest briefly met with Niall’s, he aimed to pull up but a pair of lips planted themselves onto his. It was quick and next thing Harry knew, he was hovering above the Irish lad again. Niall quirked an eyebrow and Harry returned it. That was enough motivation for Harry.

He went to lower himself again, this time ignoring the burn in favor of the feel of Niall’s lips caressing his. This one lasted a bit longer, enough for Harry’s muscles to tighten, but then his lips were released and he leaned back up.

Each time Niall managed to kiss him longer, if barely for a second.

After a few more seconds, Niall was getting restless. It’s not that Harry wasn’t doing a good job – this was probably the best he’s done at push-ups in months – it was just like usual, Niall was finding it hard to keep his hands to himself. It was reaching that point where Harry’s arms were starting to shake as he went down. Not enough to where he would need to stop, just enough to show that he’d done a charitable amount. His breathing was becoming heavier and it made Niall’s skin tingle, like he wanted to jump out of it and into Harry’s.

This time Niall’s fingers found their way into Harry’s hair, who moaned lowly at the feeling of Niall scratching at his scalp. Teeth bit into his lower lip, tugging and suckling. Harry gasped into his boyfriend’s mouth, arms struggling to hold himself up but not wanting to pull away from that wet heat.

It was Niall who cracked first, unsurprisingly. With a soft growl he wrapped his arms around Harry’s back and pushed him flush against him. The kiss continued slowly, open and languid and all tongue. Niall licked into Harry’s mouth, stroking every nook and crevice and leaving nothing untouched. He licked over his bottom lip, circling it to the top and back down before sucking it into his mouth. Harry moaned again, breathless at the attention.

He could feel Niall’s hands running up his back, palm against flesh as he brought the tank top with them. He broke the kiss to toss the shirt away. “Off,” Harry breathed, pulling at Niall’s own tank top. Niall gladly disposed of it before a pair of hands dug into the flesh at his waist, pinching the skin and leaving crescent-shaped indents before lifting him off the ground.

Harry was backing Niall across the room before he could comprehend that he was now vertical and he tried making up for it by pushing Harry’s shorts off his hips. He returned his attention to that soft, curly hair as Harry stepped out of them.

Suddenly there was a bed beneath Niall and he bounced from the force of Harry’s push, laughing wildly and scooting up to the head of the bed with a naked Harry chasing after him. Harry grabbed the bottom of his shorts and bunched them up to get a grip on the hem of his Calvin Kleins before ripping them both off and throwing them carelessly over his shoulder.

Niall laughed again at Harry’s impish grin. He bit his lip and fit himself between Niall’s bent legs. Niall grabbed his ass, squeezing, and pulled him back into him as he reconnected their lips.

Harry may not have gotten to finish his exercise for the day but Niall was sure to give him a good workout in the end.


End file.
